1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile server and an electronic mail device as a client of an electronic mail server. More particularly, the present invention relates to processing when the electronic mail of unprocessible data size reaches the electronic mail server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the Internet facsimile, a facsimile server is connected to a LAN, and a facsimile is transmitted and received via an electronic mail server in electronic mail form. The facsimile server is a G3 facsimile to which a LAN interface is added, for instance.
While an electronic mail server is generally provided with a high-capacity auxiliary storage, a storage capacity of a facsimile server which does not often exchange large-scale data is generally small. Therefore, it is impossible for the facsimile server to process a received electronic mail which exceeds the storage capacity of the facsimile server.